


Five Times John Sheppard Never Thought About Kissing Teyla Emmagen

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Seldear; originally posted September 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times John Sheppard Never Thought About Kissing Teyla Emmagen

**Author's Note:**

> For Seldear; originally posted September 2006.

Once he was back to normal, his skin no longer changing, his eyes their normal, everyday brown, John thought about how he had kissed her. Rough, hard, curious and possessive; definitely more about power than about affection—or even lust. And it made him wonder about all the times he hadn’t kissed her. He was pretty sure he’d wanted to kiss her the moment he’d laid eyes on her, but hadn’t, for obvious reasons. It was enough that he had made her smile with his talk of tea and friendship.

He’d wanted to comfort her—and kiss her—when Bates had all but accused her of being a spy for the Wraith. And he should have, once he’d discovered it had been his touch that had activated her necklace. But he had more afraid of what touching her would activate within him. He generally wasn’t a man who needed a woman for anything more than some casual fun, certainly not anything long lasting. But out here, where life was so short, he found himself wanting something that would last.

It was a mystery to him why he hadn’t put the moves on her when they’d returned ‘home’, albeit only in his mind. And maybe if his so-called buddies hadn’t shown up, he might have, even though he’d already had the nagging suspicion that something wasn’t right. But it would have been so sweet...and yet so wrong. When he finally kissed her, he wanted it to be real and not some fantasy manufactured to keep him docile.

So, it was probably more a question now of when didn’t he want to kiss her, which was never. He wanted to kiss her when they were hot and sweaty after a work out, he wanted to kiss her over meat loaf and mashed potatoes in the dining hall and he definitely wanted to kiss her whenever she would look at him with that enigmatic half-smile playing on those very kissable lips, her brown eyes sparkling from under her lashes. 

John didn’t think of himself as a romantic kind of guy, but with Teyla, he wanted to be that guy. He wanted to bring her flowers and candy, take her out to dinner and the movies; to have something normal in a place where normal only existed in the quiet moments between Wraith attacks. But, as it was, they’d have to make their own normal, between fighting for their lives and the never-ending search for way to defeat the Wraith. And amidst all the adversity—and triumphs—he vowed that one day they would share that normal kiss.


End file.
